We are working towards the better understanding of hereditary prostate cancer. We are utilizing molecular cloning techniques to identify genes that may lead to prostate cancer susceptibility. Specifically, we are working to identify the HPC1 gene, which maps to 1q24-q31. This entails searching for genes, which map to the HPC1 region and then screening a set of DNA samples from HPC1 linked patients in an attempt to identify disease associated mutations. We are also evaluating the validity of other HPC loci reported by other groups.